dragonmonfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:DragonMon Requests
Here You can request any DragonMon character you would like to be. Please state your name, gender, location, and the dragons and their levels....trainers will have 2-6 dragons and a reasonable level for each that should be based off of where Pickle is in the story. Don't be offended if you don't get chosen as Pickle decides by who would best be in that spot rather than by personal favorites. Make sure each request Is separated by a breaker and to sign with four ~'s. =No Gem Leader/Elite 4 requests; Trainers only! Thank you! :) No Limited/Rare Dragon Requests.= ---- Character: ODRS (Opposite Dragon Rescue Squad) Chief, Pokedragon Gender: Male Location: Everywhere What I do: I heal and rescue dragons from thieves and other trouble. I'm like a cop that helps anybody that I see in trouble. Dragons: Blue Fire for attack and speed, Frostfire for healing and intelligence, Dodo for defense, Sandstorm for flying, Current for swimming, Plasma for special attack, Malachite for digging and ??? (probably Ironwood) for special defense. All are level 15. Pokèdragon 18:36, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Character: Kyzaro Gender: Female Location: Anywhere Dragons: Forge, Evergreen, Firework, Bone, Steel, all lvl 10 Main: Forge --Steel Wyvern 04:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Character: DragonMon Hunter Lulu Gender: Male Location: Anywhere Dragons: Forge (13; Blazing (12); Chrome (11) Main: Forge Reason: Evillllllll!!!!!!!! >8DDDDDDD Character name: Destroyer Gender:Dead (skeleton) Location:earth/cold/ area Dragons:Bluefire,Current,Sandstorm,Chrome,Malachite, and Forge, all level 10. Main dragon:Sandstorm Other:I have a ice sword and Use graveballs rather then Dragonballs. 18:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Character Name: Kyuremu, Gender: Male Location: Air City,Frontier(if any) Dragons: Dodo, Pollen , Sandstorm. Level 11, 12, 10. Fire and Ice ---- Character name: adi gender: Male location: Metal arena and Domum and NEAR the fire gym. Dragons: Fire ,water, Blue fire, firework, evergreen all level 11 Your fall will be my rise!!!!!! - A24 ---- Character Reappearance: Name: Thinker Gender: Male Main element: Lightning Location: everywhere, sort of like a rival Dragons: lv11 Cactus lv8 current lv10 Scorch lv9 copper Main Dragon: Cactus Name:Michael Zilla Gender:Male Location:In Cave near entrance to fire city Dragons:Firework Lv. 7, Bone Lv. 6, and Butterfly Lv. 7 Main Dragon: Firework Special Request: I would like to give you your first DragonMon egg it would be any other limited dragon, because I specialize in limited type DragonMon. Thanks! ---- Bulletman772 Name: Iron Bullet Location: Anywhere Dragons: Chrome level 10,Brass level 10,Metal level 10, names don`t matter to me. Gender: male Main dragon: Chrome Name:wolfie wolf Male Location:anywhere Dragons: forge leavel 12 (named: Vulcan), Brass leavel 12 (named: fire side is shadow and Meatl side is named silver) Main: Vulcan Reason to be in story: to help pickle and be his talking wolf pet who can battle. ---- Name: Bob(lol) Male Location:anywhere you want me to,Pickle! dragons:Firework:lv.7 Quake:lv.11 Magnetic:lv.8 Panlongx2 both lv.5 Request:i want to give pickle one of my panlongs. ---- Name: Dragoz Gender: Dragon Dragon : LYD Location: wherever you want me to be pickle :3 Reason: To Be one of pickles partner dragonmon Level: 36 ( I will be a just in case of emergancy dragon :3) Moves: Thunderbolt Flamethrower Fly Rainbow run (special move) ---- Name: Jell Gender: Female Location: Anywhere Dragons: Bluefire lv.10; Blazing lv.9; Poison lv:9, Fire lv:9; Forge lv:8; Lava lv:8 Main Dragon: Bluefire Main Element: Fire What I do: Battle Pickles when he is heading for the Fire Gem Leader. Maybe fight Pickles when and if he gets to the DragonMon League Competion Name: Xman Gender: Male Location: Anywhere Dragons: lv.11; lv.9; lv.9; lv.13; lv.12; moves: razor leaf, synsthesis moves: ember, blizzard, burning ice moves: Earthquake, Dry Ground, Fly moves: Bind, Fly, Synthesis moves: Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Fly, EarthQuake Move Affects: synthesis raises HP by one third, burning ice burns opponent, dry ground raises HP by one fifth, bind confuses opponent for three turns, fire blast burns. Xman8745 18:46, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Name: Pop (cold dragon Trainer) Location: Snowy mountains (somewhere cold) Gender: Male Dragons: Mountain LV 10, Evergreen LV 11, Storm LV 8, Bluefire LV 12, Ice LV 9 Special request: I could give pickle a reindeer or a bloom (since I have 2 of both of them) after I have trained him to wish him good luck! ---- Trainer name: Soulia Gender for trainer: girl Dragons: ice lvl 7 named Soren, iceberg lvl 6 named Bergy, water lvl 5 named Hydron Main dragon: Soren When is seen: near water gym and water city Moves for dragons: Soren: ice bite, powder snow, hydro pump, aqua jet Bergy: ice body, water gun, aqua jet Hydron: water gun, elemental breath water, aqua jet, bite Reason for being in the story: is a normal trainer who has all badges up to lightning( does not have water badge) Request: Can I battle pickle and if he wins give him bloom or panlong(I left mine at home and have 2 of each) ---- Trainer name:Endergon Gender:male Location:metal and lightning Dragons:magnetic lvl:10,copper lvl:10,Forge lvl:10,scoria lvl:10,cactus lvl:10,sonic lvl:10 Main dragon:magnetic Main element:metal Endervale 07:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC)